Mercy
by Rina Meunier
Summary: Data meets a girl who turns his emotional world upside down.
1. Questions

"How's the patient, Dr.?"

Crusher sighed. "She'll make it but I have no idea when she's going to wake up."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No. She had nothing with her except for that note we are struggling to figure out what language it is."

Picard looked at the young girl on the bed. "How did she arrive in her current condition?"

"All I can say is that her blood alcohol level is 1.2 per mil and that she must have swallowed sleeping pills in a lethal dose. I hope she didn't do that on purpose."

In that moment Data entered sickbay. "I am afraid she did, Doctor. I have done some research. The language on the piece of paper is German. I have learned it in the last 5.47 minutes and I was able to translate it."

"What does the note say?"

"Actually, it is a letter. A farewell letter."

"You mean she tried to kill herself?"

"So it would seem, Sir. She writes about stress at school, that she was not going to pass her final exams, problems with her father and his girlfriend, and major problems with her stepfather. Apparently she saw no other way to be 'free again'. "

"Maybe the girl can explain it when she wakes up. We should have Counselor Troi take a look at her. Anything else, Data?"

"Yes. From the signature on the letter I can say that her name is Mercedes. That is Spanish and means mercy."

Picard wanted to say something when Mercedes stirred. She opened her eyes but closed them quickly and put a hand on her head, hissing in pain.

Dr. Crusher pressed a hypo against her neck and her face turned normal. She looked around, growing more and more confused.

Her gaze went to Data and she took a good look at him.

Then she spoke: "Where am I? What's going on? Am I dead?"

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Mercedes

"What did you find out, Counselor?"

The staff sat together, discussing the situation.

"Not much. Her full name is Mercedes Medele, she is 18 years old and was about to graduate from her school in a smaller town somewhere in Bavaria. The thing is: the year of her graduation was 2013. She is a time traveller."

Looks of surprise were exchanged. "How's that possible?"

"It is, under certain circumstances, possible to travel to the future but not back. I cannot say how Mercedes got here," Data explained.

"Yes. What I can say is: she is scared, confused and sad, downright depressed. All I got where snotty answers. She didn't want to tell me anything. We have to wait until she's more settled."

* * *

Data was on his way to Mercedes' guest quarters. He wanted to return the things which had gotten lost on the way to sickbay to her.

He rang the chime and the door was answered by her. She was still a little pale. Her chocolate brown hair hung messily around her face and slightly into her eyes. She was dressed in pyjamas. She looked tired and sad.

"Hello, Miss Medele. I am sorry to disturb you but you lost some things in the corridor while you were unconscious. May I come in?"

She gave him another good look over. When she came to his eyes he had a good view at hers. They were light-brown with golden spots. Now he could see that she had been crying.

She stepped back and allowed him entry. Counselor Troi apparently had showed her how things worked. On the table was a glass of water and piles of clothing were all over the sofa.

She put them aside and sat down, motioning him to do the same. Why didn't she talk?

He sat next to her and handed her the bag with her belongings. She looked inside than back at him with even more tears in her eyes.

He wanted to ask her if she was alright when he saw the small smile on her lips and her eyes lit up for a second.

She sniffed and swallowed. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

He smiled back. "You are most welcome. May I ask what it is about these things which make you happy?"

She reached inside the bag and took out a long, silver necklace. "This belonged to my great-grandmother. I wore it at her funeral two months ago. I really loved her, even if I'm afraid that I don't really remember her the way she was. I used it as some kind of lucky charm during tests at school."

She took out the second item and pressed the teddy bear tightly against her chest.

"My parents gave it to me on my 7th birthday. I remember clearly stepping out of the bus and them waiting for me with this gift." She lowered her lashes. "I only now realize that the world wasn't as perfect as I thought it was back there."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents got divorced when I was nine. My mom remarried the same year. I know that for a divorce you have to live one year in separation in case you wish to reconsider. My dad had moved to another place earlier. All in all it means that they weren't a happy couple anymore that day."

She shook her head. "I was completely flabbergasted when they dad moved away. There had been no signs, no fights, nothing. How could I be so stupid and not notice it?"

Data thought for a moment before he put his hand on her shoulder. "You are not stupid. Your parents apparently went into a lot of trouble for not fighting in front of you. It had been not beneficial for a child that young."

She was close to crying again. "However, my mom's husband was a nice guy at the beginning. I loved him. But he turned out to be such an asshole. He was the boss. What he said had to be done. His stupid rules. I had enough trouble as the new girl with no friends at school. When I got older they decided to let me and my brother to do the household and that's not easy if you have to study a lot. When I complained my mom only said 'Every time I come into your room you only sit at your computer'. That's not surprising when she came home about 6 or 7 in the evening. Sometimes I only had to hear them to get mad. I refused to eat with them when I could help it because I didn't want to see them at all. Well to the work. Always we had to do some stupid work. The house, the garden, while he could sit at his computer when he came home from work. And if we didn't do it he forbad us to see our dad."

Now she was crying. "I haven't seen him in months because the last time I could have visited him before I had to use the weekends for studying I wasn't allowed to just because my room was not tidy enough for my stepfather. And my mother does everything he says. It's like she doesn't have an own opinion anymore. When I was at my dad's place I had to deal with his girlfriend. This woman complains about everything. And instead of discussing her problems she has with me personally, she has to complain to my father. Before she criticizes me she should work with her own children. There were enough issues with them. "

Data began to understand more and more. "Is that why you…"

"Committed suicide? Yes. No matter what I did, nobody listened to me. I had these thoughts about killing myself for a while, but my friends meant I should stop being depressed. My boyfriend had no idea how to deal with it. I had only one friend who took it seriously. I'm so sorry that I had to disappoint her. She said that she cares for me and that she'd miss me a great deal. I should have been stronger."

Data smiled optimistically. "I believe now you can start a new life. And if you need somebody to talk just call me."

She smiled and Data found that he liked to see that expression on her face. "Thanks. I didn't even catch your name."

"I am Data."

"That is an odd name."

He looked down, afraid of her reaction. "I am an android."

Her smile grew wider. "Then it fits you perfectly."

Data chuckled and stood up. "I am sorry, Miss Medele, but I have to go on duty." He turned and went to the door.

"Mercedes."

He turned and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

She smiled at him. "My name. It's Mercedes. Please call me that."

He smiled gently. "Very well. Have a nice day, Mercedes."

He left not hearing her say: "Ditto, Data. I hope we can be friends."

* * *

**A little look at her reasons. Please review.**


	3. Nightmares

It had been three weeks since Mercedes had been found. Data had spent much time with her.

She was an interesting girl.

Now that the burden had been lifted from her she began to open up. She even spent more time for her appearance. She liked to accentuate her eyes with eye shadow and mascara. She was very creative with the choice of color. Sometimes she managed it to use three different colors at once without using too much make-up.

They had often sat in Ten-Forward with her telling him funny stories of her time at school. She had most enjoyed drama-class and the lessons in history and biology.

"Because I had great teachers," she had explained.

She was good at biology. She knew pretty much about genetics. She'd make a fine science officer.

But the thing he most enjoyed was the way the golden spots in her eyes sparkled when she smiled or laughed.

He wondered if she saw him as a friend or if she was interested in more. She had had a boyfriend but she couldn't return to her time.

The chime on his door interrupted his thoughts.

He checked his internal chronometer. 0200 hours. Who could that be?

"Enter," he called.

A moment later he saw Mercedes in her favorite pyjamas and puffy eyes.

He went over to her. "What is wrong?"

She sniffed. "I had a bad dream and can't go back to sleep. Could I stay with you?"

"Of course." He led her to the bed he barely used and tucked her in. "Would it help you to talk about it?"

"No. Could…would you mind to come here and hold me?"

This surprised Data. She had hugged him before but no woman had ever asked him to lie in bed with her for comfort.

"I do not mind. One moment please." He took a pair of never-used PJs out of his dresser and changed in the bathroom.

He went back to the bedroom and slipped under the covers next to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and cuddled close. He hesitated then started gently stroking her back.

She relaxed. "Thanks. Sorry I had to bother you."

"You do not bother me. I have the day off and there is not much to do at the moment. I told you to call me whenever you need me. You can come at any time."

"Thank you. You're an absolute sweetheart."

Data smiled slightly. "You are welcome. No one has ever called me a sweetheart. Why do you think so?"

"Well, it's two am. Most people get pretty annoyed when being disturbed at this time. And you even do me this favor. That's very sweet of you."

"Did your parents not comfort you when you had a nightmare?"

"They always had to get up early. I never wanted to wake and disturb them at this hour."

"You will never disturb me. I do not require rest."

She looked him in the eye and said: "Be that as it may: You are a very nice guy. Don't forget that."

"I am incapable of forgetting."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Good then you won't forget this."

She leaned up and tenderly kissed his cheek. Data felt his 'heart 'skip a beat.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I like you, Data."

Growing braver he stroked her hair, pulling her against him. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She had been awake most of the night before she fell asleep at 0537 hours.

The chime woke her up three hours later.

Data went to answer the door to find Counselor Troi outside. She wanted to ask him about his relationship with Mercedes.

Just as he wanted to answer Mercedes came out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, Data. Good morning, Counselor. I'm going back to my room. Thanks for the night, Data. See you around." She kissed him on the cheek once more and left his quarters.


	4. Couple?

Sometime after this night Mercedes had spent in his quarters he sat on her sofa for a drink. It had become some kind of habit between them. They would do something on the holodeck, then go to Ten-Forward for dinner and then to her quarters for a drink and a little chat.

She drank an Irish cream-liqueur – synthehol of course.

Counselor Troi had seen him more than once to talk to him about her. She had asked him about his feelings towards the girl. Data didn't know how he felt about her. He found her to be funny, nice, intelligent and beautiful. Was he in love with her?

Today they had gone dancing. She had been shy because all she could do was waltz and a little disco fox. He had taught her a little tango. She had laughed more than she had ever in the time she was on the ship.

He stole a glance over to her. She wore a turquoise, short dress which contrasted nicely with her eyes and hair. Her hair was curled and hung down to her shoulders.

"You know," Mercedes interrupted his musing, "I've always liked that stuff." She took another sip. "Even if I don't even know what Irish cream is."

He took the glass and tried some himself. "Whiskey, cream, cacao, vanilla, caramel and sugar," was his analysis.

She took the glass back with a smile. "Always can count on you, can't I? Anyway, what's that with the Counselor all the time? You're not in trouble because of the time we spent together, I hope."

Data shook his head. "No, she just wants to make sure that you are better then when you arrived here." Should he tell her what he thought about her?

She sighed with relieve. "I'm glad. I can't bear the thought of you having trouble because of me."

Data smiled. "Do not worry."

She finished her drink and put the glass aside. She tucked her hair behind her ears and faced him. Suddenly she was shy.

"Did…did you hear the rumors about…us? That we…you and I are…together? Like a…couple?"

He looked down. "Yes. I did hear it. Weird, is it not?"

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Yeah. Like you and I could be a couple. The suicidal teenager from the 21st century and the second officer of a starship. Weird indeed."

He looked at her then, surprised. "I thought more about a young girl being together with an android. I do not believe that you are suicidal now. Is that your only problem?"

She was just as surprised as he was. "Yeah, I mean…oh man; I believe we should talk about this. Data, please give me an honest answer. What are your true feelings for me?"

Data swallowed hard. "I think you are an interesting girl. You have beautiful eyes. I have never experienced this kind of feeling before. I do not know…would you be interested in a relationship with me?"

Mercedes' eyes widened. But she smiled; the golden spots in her eyes began to sparkle. "I don't see why not. You are a very nice and sweet guy. I'm not sure myself what love feels like. If you want we could try it. Being together, I mean."

Data hesitantly reached forward and cupped her chin, tenderly caressing her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes and smiled. She scooted closer to him until their noses touched.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he tilted his head and kissed her lips gently. She didn't pull away. Instead she put her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

She was a little inexperienced but she did her best. Her lips parted slightly, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like the liqueur she had been drinking. His hand caressed the bare skin on her upper back, making her sigh.

After they pulled away they smiled at each other. She stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower. Would you care to spend the night?"

"Yes, I would like that."

She smiled. "Ok, then. I'm in the bathroom; you change into some PJs and wait for me. See you in the bedroom, Sweetie."

He did as he had been told and she joined him 20 minutes later on the bed, wearing her own pyjamas. She cuddled against his chest and he put his arms around her, covering them with the blanket.

He began stroking her back when she tensed a little.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not ready yet to…you know."

"No problem. It is way too early for this step. I will wait as long as you need me to."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thanks."

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "You are welcome. You should sleep now. It is very late."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Good night, Data."

"Sleep well, Mercedes."

He sensed her breathing growing calmer and steadier until she fell asleep.

He watched her for a while before activating his dream program and falling asleep next to his new girlfriend.


	5. The first time

**I think the title says it all. just for warning: This is a sex-scene!**

* * *

Saturday evening a few weeks later, Data sat on Mercedes' bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

He spent the night at her place regularly. He was wondering. She seemed to enjoy it a great deal when he touched her, especially her bare skin on her lower back when her shirt had ridden up. Did she wish for more?

He was uncertain and didn't want to push her into something she was not ready for. He wasn't brave enough to ask her.

"Hi, here I am." She dropped herself on the mattress next to him.

He could smell her shampoo. Orchid and coconut. Her soap smelled like exotic fruits.

They lay down together under the covers.

"Now to the best part of the day," she said and cuddled close.

He chuckled and put his arms around her. "I am glad you think so."

She reached up her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She kissed him, tenderly at first but grew more and more passionate, burying her fingers in his hair.

He responded, his hands sliding down her back, stopping when he felt her skin.

He carefully caressed her lower back and thought he could feel her kissing him harder.

Data grew braver and slid his hand under her shirt and up and down her back.

Her breathing pattern changed and her back arched.

He rolled her over until she was on her back, looking up at him. He bent down.

"Tell me when you want me to stop," he whispered into her ear before gently sucking on her earlobe.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she just nodded.

Data moved his mouth to her neck while his hands moved over her shirt towards her breasts. She was breathing rapidly.

She let out a gasp as he began to tease her nipples through the thin fabric of her pajama top.

He looked at her face. Her eyes and lips were shut tightly as if trying to regain some control.

He smirked and pushed his hands under her shirt, repeating his actions now on her bare skin and was rewarded with a soft moan.

He kissed her neck, her collar-bone then moved further down. He pulled up her shirt, kissing and licking every inch of her exposed belly then pulled the shirt over her head.

She lay under him now, half-naked and shivering.

He bent to her other ear. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just terribly nervous."

He let his eyes wander over her upper body. "There is no need. You are beautiful."

Before she could answer he started nibbling on her ear and neck.

He looked at her face, his fingers playing with her nipples. She was squirming slightly and the expression on her face looked like she didn't know how to process what she was feeling.

He lowered his head, planting soft kisses along her throat. She gasped sharply when his lips and tongue found her breast.

He gently licked and sucked on the one nipple while caressing the other one with his fingers then changed to the each opposite breast.

"Data, you…are…torturing me, you know that?" she panted.

He smirked up at her. "You consider that torture? I was just getting started. But if you want to be tortured…" he reached down, his fingers dancing up and down her sides.

She shrieked and started giggling. "Stop it! Please!"

"Why should I? You seem to find that very amusing."

"I don't… find it amusing…," she pressed out between clenched teeth.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because you force me to!"

Data pretended to consider that for a minute without stopping the attack on Mercedes' skin.

"You are right." He stopped, leaving her gasping for air.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm going to get you for that." She looked him up and down. "You're overdressed," she stated.

Data chuckled and obligingly removed his shirt. She carefully traced her hands over his torso.

He closed his eyes, enjoying her exploring caresses.

She went down over his hip and thigh. He nearly came out of his own skin when he felt her hand pressed against his crotch.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, I am simply not used to this kind of attention."

"Why not?"

He looked at her. "Because the last time I was intimate with a woman I did not have my emotion chip and was not able to really feel it. I did not have any sexual relationships after that."

She moved her hand again and he gasped.

"Does it feel good for you?"

Data swallowed and nodded. He grew even more nervous as he felt her pulling his pants down.

She traced her fingertips over his member. He cried out when her hand found the sensitive spot underneath the head.

Encouraged by his reaction she began to caress his penis in earnest until he pulled her hand away, breathing hard.

"Please, I cannot take it anymore. It is too much for me to handle at the moment."

She nodded and kissed him.

"How did you know that?"

She grinned. "I've read it in a book at home and wanted to see if it was as right about the male body as it was about the female one."

He looked at her and rolled them back over.

"Then let us test it, besides, now you are the one who is overdressed."

He went to her hips and pulled off her pants and underwear.

"I believe I was not finished with torturing you. From my knowledge of female anatomy, a woman's most sensitive areas are here," he gently squeezed her nipples. "And here." And with that he lowered his hand and touched her clitoris, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

He moistened his fingers and rubbed her clit and the surrounding areas. She was squirming more than when he had caressed her breasts. "Looks like somebody is losing her mind."

"Not in the world," she panted.

"Oh really? Well then, you will not mind if I do this." He placed himself between her legs and replaced his fingers with his mouth. She cried out his name and started trashing more violently.

He positioned himself to enter her when he caught the look on her face.

"What is wrong?"

She looked down, clearly embarrassed. "It's just…I'm scared. When I did it at home with my boyfriend it…hurt…a lot."

He kissed her tenderly. "Relax, Sweetheart. I do not wish to cause you pain. I will be gentle. But I can stop if you wish."

She took a deep breath and spread her legs. "Let's do it."

He took her hands and kissed her deeply.

Data pushed his hips forward and entered her. She was tight perhaps that had been the problem.

After a few thrusts he felt her relax. She had adjusted to him.

He moved in and out of her, teasing her clit at the same time.

She repeatedly gasped and moaned. Her muscles tightened around him. She was very close.

"Are you ready, Mercedes?"

She opened her eyes and nodded.

He moved one more time, pushing her over the edge with one last caress over her clit.

He joined her. It was an incredible sensation.

After pulling out he lay down beside her.

She kissed him. "Thanks. That was amazing."

He smiled. "You are welcome. Was the book correct?"

She smirked. "Yes, but considering that it was written by a woman, I wouldn't be too surprised."

She disappeared in the bathroom for a moment and he put his PJs back on.

She came back fully dressed and cuddled against him, falling asleep quickly.

He pulled the covers up and activated his dream program, holding her close.


	6. I love you

"Stop it! Mercedes, please!" Data laughed but, other than her name let suspect, she was merciless.

He lay on his back with her straddling his hips, running her hands all over his bare torso. He tried to roll over and almost instantly regretted it when her fingers moved to the small of his back, continuing their attack.

She smirked evilly. "Why should I? Consider it as my revenge on you."

"Please stop! I will do anything you want but please do not tickle me!"

She considered it for a moment, without taking her hands off of him but then nodded and stopped.

She looked down at him, still sitting on him.

"Thank you," he said breathlessly.

"I'm not finished with you."

Before he could even look alarmed, she ground her hips against his, eliciting a moan from him.

He leaned his head back when she started rubbing her pelvis against his. She leaned forward and kissed him. Her hands caressed his upper body.

She scooted down his legs, undid his pants and pulled them down his legs.

He tensed. The sensations had been almost too much to bear the last time.

Her hand cupped his chin. "It's ok, Sweetie. Relax. I've never done this before but I promise to be gentle. And I will stop immediately when you want me to, ok?"

He bit his lip and nodded.

She kissed him again while she lightly stroked his member with her hand. Data let out a shuddering breath. Her lips moved to his neck, gently nibbling on his skin.

She moved down and covered his upper body with kisses.

When she had reached his groin she hesitated for a moment before bending down.

He cried out when he felt her tongue caressing the head.

She smirked and continued. Data felt himself moving closer and closer.

Although he was usually able to multitask, he couldn't think straight with Mercedes working on him.

Didn't she say this was the first time she did this?

He was fully erect now, aching for her to take him in.

"Please…I…wish to be…inside you," he panted.

She nodded and stood up. Slowly she removed her own clothing and straddled him again. He was surprised to find her already soaking wet and he slid in without any resistance.

She rolled her hips, making him moan.

He reached between them and began to tease the sensitive skin between her legs.

She gasped audibly and grew even fiercer.

It didn't take them long to climax.

She rolled off and lay beside him on the bed.

"Did you enjoy it?"

He smiled at her and kissed her lips tenderly. "'Enjoy' is a big understatement."

"I'm glad," she said and cuddled against him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Data?" She whispered after a while.

"Yes?"

She raised herself on her elbow to look into his eyes. "You're the best that ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. You are so sweet and loving. I love the way you make me feel. I love this. I love your looks and personality. I love…you."

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. He kissed her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**And done. Sorry it's so short but I wanted this to be a shorter story. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
